Rise Of New Lords
by GTAFanWriter
Summary: The Gecko Brothers, along with Kate, Scott, Carlos, Sex Machine, and Ranger Gonzalez keep having visions of Santanico. But what does she have planned for them? Warning strong language, violence, and strong sexual content. Not suitable for younger readers. Please review
1. Chapter 1: Be Cool

From Dusk Till Dawn The Series: Rise Of New Lords

Chapter 1: Be Cool

Seth and Richie were sitting in their jet black GTO in front of the bank, Richie had on his sunglasses as he couldn't stand the sunlight. Richie looked at his older brother "Got your balls on?" he asked Seth "Screwed on tight." Seth replied "Here's to getting rich and fat he told Richie "And dying in the arms of a beautiful woman." Richie replied. Seth sighed "That phrase has lost all of it's meaning." He and Richie got out of the car and walked in the bank, Richie took the butt of his shotgun and hit the security guard in the face knocking him unconscious. Seth and Richie pointed their guns at the crowd "Okay everybody be cool!" Seth shouted. They heard footsteps coming up behind them, Kate Fuller walked in between the brothers aiming her revolver at the crowd she opened her mouth and said softly but coldly "You heard him, be cool." Seth and Kate kept their guns pointed at the crowd, Richie walked in the back where the manager was.

Richie found the manager curled up behind the desk, Richie looked at his left hand. The eye opened in his palm and he placed it on the manager's forehead "Open the vault." He told the manager, under Richie's command the manager stood up and walked out of his office. He walked to the vault and put in the combination, he opened the safe and stepped back. Richie walked into the vault with a duffel bag in his hand, there had to bee at least 3 million in cash in the vault. He stuffed the bag full of cash and opened another one, he filled three duffel bags full of cash until the vault was empty. He walked out into the main lobby where Seth and Kate were waiting, he handed them each a bag and they walked out of the bank. They had reached their car when they saw police cars roll up on the bank, Seth got behind the wheel. Richie let Kate in the back and then got into the car, he kept his shotgun ready in case they get followed.

Seth sped down the road while Richie kept his eye out for heat, Kate was in the back looking out the rear windshield looking for cops as well. Seth hit an alleyway and sped down it, when he reached the other side he made a right out of the city. He drove down the dirt road shouting "Hell yeah! We did it. We are Rich!" Richie still kept his guard up, Kate sighed and looked at her revolver. She never expected to be a bank robber, but after what she has been through it hardened her up. Amaru the queen of Simbawa had possessed her and made her kill innocent people, Kate had literally been to Hell and back so she wasn't bothered about committing robberies. Richie ducked back into the window and sighed, he put his shotgun down and looked at Seth "It's clear." He told Seth. The Gecko brothers looked at each other and smiled, they kept driving until they reached their hideout. Once they pulled in front of the small 2 bedroom house in the middle of nowhere Seth parked the car, they got out of the car each carrying a bag full of money.

The trio walked in the house, they opened the bag and poured the cash onto the table. Kate smiled at the loot they had just stole, Richie walked over to the mini bar and fixed the three a drink. He made Kate a screwdriver, while him and Seth drank their favorite the old fashion. He handed Kate and Seth their drinks and picked his up "Here's to getting rich and fat." He said. Seth put his arm around Kate's shoulders and they kissed passionately, when he finished he looked at Richie "And drinking in the arms of a beautiful woman." They clanked their glasses together and drank to their heist. They all sat down and partied, Seth and Kate made out like teenagers while Richie planned their next job. He wouldn't admit it to Seth but he was lonely he missed Santanico, and he couldn't help but feel jealous seeing Seth with a young beautiful woman. Richie was at the desk sitting drawing out a plan for the next bank when he had a vision: Keisa aka Santanico was speaking to him "Help me Richard." She said seductively "What do you want?" he said "Rebuild the empire, I can't rule by myself." Richie snapped back to reality, Seth and Kate were staring at him "You ok buddy?" he asked Richie "No, Keisa just called out to me. I think she wants me to help her rule the Culebras." Richie replied. He stood up and lit a cigarette, he took a drag and walked into the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2: Visions

Chapter 2: Visions

Seth and Kate were in the shower, she had her arms wrapped around his neck and he had his hands on her hips. They made out passionately, he picked her up and put her against the wall, he thrust into the girl and she moaned in pleasure. She moved to his thrusts thrusting her hips into his, they made sweet blissful love in the shower. When they had finished they cleaned off and got out of the shower, Kate smiled at the tattooed Gecko and walked out of the bathroom, she walked into the bedroom and got dressed. She put on a spaghetti strap white tank and black booty shorts, she walked out of the bedroom and into the living room. Richie was still at his desk drinking, she walked over and put her hand on his shoulder "You ok?" she asked him "No." he replied. Seth walked out of the bedroom wearing black sweatpants and a white muscle shirt, as he looked at Kate and Richie something hit all of them. All three of them started having a fit, their eyes rolled into the back of their heads. They saw an army of Culebras ruled under Santanico the queen, but they saw some going rogue and slaughtering their brothers and sisters. Santanico ruled on a throne she looked at the three "Help me, I can't do this alone. They need leadership." She then turned showing her fangs and scaly face. They all come to from the vision, Seth looked at Richie and Kate "Did you see that too?" he asked them. Kate nodded while Richie didn't make a move.

Scott Fuller was on his motorcycle going across the USA, he fed on drifters and criminals blood to stat alive, he was in Tennessee he had walked into a local diner. He sat at the counter and looked at the waitress, she was a few years older than him but he thought she was hot. She walked over to Scott "What can I get you handsome?" she asked him. Scott smiled and looked at her "Gimme a cheeseburger and glass of Coke." He replied "Coming right up." She said with a smile. A boy walked in wearing a Letterman jacket for his high school, he caught Scott staring at the waitress. He walked up to Scott and put his hand on Scott's shoulder "Hey Jet Li. You staring at my girl?" he asked Scott intimidatingly. Scott scoffed and grabbed the boy's hand, he then stood up and grabbed him by the throat. Scott threw the boy as hard as he could to the door, he threw him so hard the boy thought he was hit by a truck. The boy's friends surrounded Scott, Scott punched one in the nose and headbutted him. Another tried to grab Scott from behind but Scott jumped and backflipped and ended up behind him. He grabbed the boy from behind and snapped his neck, the other boys including the girl's boyfriend looked in shock. They had never seen someone murdered before. Scott put a $20 bill on the table and ran out of the diner.

Scott mounted his motorcycle and sped down the road, he left the town and ended up on the backroads. He took right on the fork and kept driving, he then felt something. His eyes rolled in the back of his head, he saw Santanico and her Culebras she looked at Scott "Help Scott, I need you." He then came to, he lost control of his bike and he swerved off the road hitting a log. The bike flipped and he flipped with it, the fall broke his neck. He stood up and snapped his broken neck back in place, it healed quickly but healing had drained him of energy. He walked to the highway where he flagged down a trucker, the truck stopped and Scott walked up to the truck and opened the door "I wrecked my bike, I need a ride." He told the trucker. The truck drove down the freeway Scott looked out the window while the trucker spoke "What's a kid like you doing out in the middle of Bumfuck Egypt?" he asked Scott "Looking for a bite to eat." Scott replied turning, he showed the trucker his fangs which freaked the trucker out. Scott sank his fangs in the trucker's neck and sucked all of his blood, Scott then pulled the trucker out of his way and out behind the wheel, he drove south toward Mexico.


	3. Chapter 3: Calling Out

Chapter 3: Calling Out

Carlos Madrago was in a restaurant in Mexico, he was eating a chicken quesadilla and drinking expensive wine. He had taken his last bite and stood up, he walked to the restroom and opened the door. He walked over to the urinal and started taking a leak, as he was urinating he felt something. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he experienced a vision, he saw Richie, Scott, and Santanico on top of a tower overlooking all the Culebras. They were praising the three and he heard Santanico "Join us Carlos." He snapped back to reality and finished peeing, he zipped his pants and walked out of the restaurant. He walked to his car and got in it, he started the car and left the parking lot. He drove down the road when he heard Santanico's voice "We need you Carlos." Carlos kept driving, he drove to his house out in the middle of nowhere, he got out of the car and ran in the house before the sun burnt him up. Once he got in the house he walked over to a barrel, it had a faucet on it and was dripping blood. He grabbed a glass and turned on the faucet pouring fresh blood, once the glass was full he turned off the faucet and drank a big drink of blood.

Aiden Tanner aka Sex Machine had escaped Hell, he dug his way out of the ground in the middle of nowhere in Mexico. He growled as he climbed out of the hole, his fangs showing in his mouth. He stood up and looked around, he ran for shade fast as the sunlight started burning him. He finally found a shack and took refuge inside, he shut the door and looked behind him. He saw a beautiful Mexican woman hiding in the corner, Tanner licked his lips and smiled "Well hello mamacita, I'm…Sex Machine." He walked toward the frightened woman when he felt lightheaded, his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he had a vision. Richie, Carlos, Scott and Santanico were being praised by an army of Culebras Santanico looked at Tanner "Sex Machine, we can't rule alone. We need another Lord." She told Tanner. He came to and looked at the woman "Dinner time." He flashed his fangs and walked toward the woman, he bit into her neck sucking her blood. Before he drained her completely he injected his venom into her, she sobbed in the corner as he smiled evilly and licked his lips.

Ranger Ferdinand Gonzalez woke up next to his wife Margaret, he kissed her on the forehead and smiled. They got up out of bed and Fred walked into the bathroom, he urinated and left the bathroom. He got dressed and walked out into the living room, he poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the dining room table. Margaret was feeding Billie their 2 year old baby, Fred smiled and talked baby talk to his daughter when he suddenly stopped, his eyes rolled into the back od his head and he had a vision. He saw Culebras running wild in need of a leader, he saw Richie, Scott, Sex Machine, Carlos, and Santanico. He heard her voice "Help bring them together Peacekeeper." He snapped back to reality and looked at his wife "Are you ok?" she asked him "Yeah, I'll be fine." He took a sip of his coffee and stood up "I gotta go." He put on his cowboy hat and kissed his wife, he kissed his baby girl on top of the head and walked out the door.

Richie was piecing together the visions he shared with his brother and Kate, he drew on a piece of paper a tower, and hundreds of people praising Santanico who was on top of the tower. He had another vision in that moment, he saw himself, Scott, Carlos, and Sex Machine standing next to Santanico with all the Culebras at their feet. He come to and looked at Seth "She wants help, she wants me, Scott, Carlos, and Tanner as Lords to help her keep them in line. We gotta find her." Richie said standing up, he grabbed his keys and headed for the door. Seth stopped him at the door "How are we gonna find her?" he asked "I can sense her Seth, I'll know when she's close. You two in?" he asked looking at Seth and Kate. She stood up "I'm in, let's go." She said firmly. Seth sighed and grabbed his .44 "Ok let's go." He said. The Geckos and Kate walked out the door and got in the car, they left the house and drove down the road to find Keisa.


	4. Chapter 4: Reunion

Chapter 4: Reunion

Scott had made it into Mexico, he stopped in Houston Texas on the way over and stole a motorcycle from a biker at a local bar. He rode into Mexico on the bike, he looked behind him to find he was being followed. He pulled off to the side and the cars behind him stopped as well, he got off the bike and drew his swords. Carlos got out of the car "How's it hanging homeboy?" he asked in a cocky tone. Scott put his sword away "What the fuck do you want?" he asked Carlos "Same thing you want, I was called by Santanico." He replied "Me too" Scott said. They heard another motorcycle pull up and stop. The biker took off his helmet, it was Tanner he looked at Carlos and Scott "What's up Culebros?" he asked lookong at the two "Were you called too?" Scott asked Tanner "Shit you too? I thought I was the only one." Tanner replied. Carlos looked at Scott then at Sex Machine "So we're going to be Lords, it's about time I got what I earned. Too bad I got to share the honor with you two assholes." Carlos said. Carlos got back in his car while Scott and Sex Machine mounted their bikes, they started down the road looking for Santanico.

Seth, Richie, and Kate were driving down the road, Richie was staying focused so he can sense Santanico. Seth looked at his brother "Are you sensing something Richie?" he asked Richie "No, I need to focus." Richie replied. Seth looked back at the road and concentrated on his driving, Kate stayed as quiet as a church mouse. They continued on down the road, Seth looked in his rearview mirror to spit a truck driving up behind him. He made a right on the intersection and the truck followed, Seth drew his revolver and pulled over. He looked at Richie "We got a tail." Richie nodded and pulled out his pistol, Seth looked in the backseat at Kate "Stay in the car sweetheart." He said suavely. The Gecko brothers got out of the car and pointed their guns at the truck, they seen it was Ranger Gonzalez and lowered their guns "What the fuck are you doing here?" Seth asked Gonzalez "I was called here by that woman." He replied "You too?" Richie asked "Yeah, she wants me to help reunite everyone. I think she wants to set up some new Lords." Gonzalez replied. The Gecko brothers put their guns away "Why?" Seth asked "Because she can't control them alone." Richie replied "Exactly, she needs help leading her people." Gonzalez said "Well I'm not part of this, I'm not a Culebra." Seth told everyone "No, but with you helping Richie you'll make sure he doesn't get killed." Kate said walking up behind Seth. She looked at Ranger Gonzalez "Nice to see you again Frediroco." She told Gonzalez. He nodded and walked back to hos truck "I'll follow you three." He got in the truck and the Geckos walked back to their car, Kate got in the backseat and they got up front. Seth started the car and started driving.

Scott followed by Carlos and Tanner drove down the streets of Mexico, they were keeping their ears open in case they had anymore visions. Scott was riding down the road on his bike, he passed by a truck and then a car in front of it. He saw Kate sitting in the backseat and Seth behind the wheel, he pulled in front of the car and stopped. Seth stopped his car "Fuck, what now?" he asked in a frustrated tone. He got out of the car as Scott took off his helmet, when he saw that it was Scott his jaw dropped slightly. Carlos and Tanner stopped as well "What is this some kind of reunion?" Seth asked. Carlos walked up to Seth "I'd say so, you, your brother, and that beautiful piece of ass in the car been having visions too?" Carlos asked Seth. Scott drew his sword and put it up to Carlos' throat "Don't talk about my sister that way." Carlos laughed "You're adopted, remember?" Seth put his revolver against Carlos' chest "Ok, don't talk about my girl that way." He told Carlos threateningly. Freddy got out of the truck aiming his shotgun at Seth "Let's not do this, we need to work together." He told Seth. Seth sighed and put his revolver away "You're right, she needs all of us." Seth told everyone. They all backed away from each other and put their weapons away. Tanner walked up to the car where Kate was sitting "Hello Katy Cakes." He said licking his lips. Seth ran up and grabbed Tanner and turned him around, he punched Tanner 5 times in the nose. When he finished Tanner looked up and smiled, he straightened his nose and it healed "Just being friendly tiger." Tanner said with a sick smile on his face "Let's break it up, we're all in this together. Let's find Keisa." Richie said calmly. The group agreed and got in their vehicles, Tanner and Scott mounted their bikes and Seth lead the way.


	5. Chapter 5: Camping

Chapter 5: Camping

The group had decided to stop and rest for the night, the Culebras in the group didn't need it, but Seth, Kate, and Ranger Gonzalez needed sleep. Richie had built a fire while Tanner and Freddy pitched tents, Seth and Kate sat beside each other talking. Carlos opened his trunk and pulled out very expensive bottles of tequila, they all sat around and drank. They talked while they drank, Tanner sat down and stared at Seth and Kate "So when did you too become a thing?" he asked slowly "Her 18th birthday." Seth replied. Richie took a drink if tequila and passed it to Seth, he took a drink and passed it to Kate. Kate took a swig, the liquor was strong and burned her throat. Kate coughed and passed the bottle to Freddy, he took a swig and looked at Carlos "So, where did you get the booze?" he asked Carlos "My secret stash, I always keep liquor. And I got some blood in the trunk I robbed from a blood bank in case any of my hermanos get hungry." Carlos replied. Richie nodded and lit a cigarette, the group drank the tequila and talked into the night.

After everyone had gone to bed Seth and Kate were in their own private tent, they were making out hot and heavy. They were completely naked, Kate got on top of Seth and started riding. He grabbed her hips and thrust into her, Kate moaned in pleasure "Oh fuck yes" she said softly between pants. Seth heard footsteps outside his tent, he lifted Kate off him and she laid down. Seth grabbed his revolver and stuck his head out the window, Tanner was standing at the door. He smiled at Seth who was pissed off "Don't mind me, just wanting to watch." Tanner said with a smile. Seth stood up and got into Tanner's face "Go away, and if you go near my girl again you'll be eating stake. And not the food either." Seth said holding his gun against Tanner's chest. Kate smiled hearing this, she loved when Seth got protective over her. Tanner turned around and sat at the fire, Seth got back in his tent and resumed his sex with Kate.

When they had finished they got dressed and got out of the tent, they sat across from Tanner at the fire, he lit a joint and took a long hit. He passed the joint to Seth, he took a hit then passed it to Kate. As they passed the joint back and forth Tanner opened his mouth to speak "So have I told you guys about my journey in Hell?" he asked Seth and Kate "No, I imagine it was what hell would be like." Seth replied. Tanner smiled "I was being tortured, until I slithered out of my chains and killed my tormentor. The main boss liked my style and gave me all the concubines I wanted, I eventually made a deal. My freedom for my soul, I wasn't using it so I took it. I escaped Hell and lived to tell about it." Tanner said looking at Seth and Kate "He told me he knows of your work Seth, he has something special planned for you. And I don't wanna be in your shoes." He said smiling at Seth. Hearing this made Seth feel ineasy, Kate grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight. Tanner passed the joint back to Seth, they smoked the rest of the joint and Tanner butted it. They got up and walked to their tents to go to sleep.

Richie was tossing and turning in his sleep, he was dreaming. In his dream he and Santanico were in each other's arms they were making out, he looked behind her to see hundreds of Culebras praising him and her. He woke up and it was morning, he walked out if the tent and immediately started burning up from the sun. He woke everyone up in a hurry, he ran to the car and put on his sunglasses. The group got up, Tanner and Scott ran to their bikes and put on their helmets. Carlos got in his car which had tinted windows, Kate and Seth got in the car and Seth started it up. Ranger Gonzalez packed all the tents and camping supplies up and put it in his truck bed, once he was done he got in his truck and followed the rest of the group. They drove down the road a few miles, Richie heard Santanico's voice "Richard, make a right here." Richie snapped to and looked at Seth "Turn right." He told Seth. Seth nodded and made a right, everyone else followed Seth. They kept driving until they reached a warehouse at yhe end of the dirt road, Seth, Richie, and Kate got out of the car. Richie looked around "In here Richard." Santanico's voice told him, Richie pointed at the warehouse "In there." He told Seth "Are you sure?" he asked Richie "Yes Seth I'm sure. The voices don't lie." Richie replied. Everyone else got off and out of their vehicles and gathered up behind the Geckos, they walked in the warehouse which looked seemingly abandoned. They walked upstairs into an office, when they all walked in the office the door shit and locked behind them. They looked at the door to see Santanico standing there smiling "Hello everyone." She said, they all looked at each other confused then at her.


	6. Chapter 6: The Meeting

Sorry for the spelling errors in my earlier chapters about Carlos' last name and Xibalba

Chapter 6: The Meeting

The group looked at Santanico, who was all smiles. Finally Seth spoke up "What do you want with us?" he asked her. Santanico looked at Seth "I can't control the Culebras alone, I need help. All of your help, as the queen I can appoint your brother as a Lord. And the other Culebras in here too, I need you to help me lead my people." She replied. Richie sighed and looked at Santanico "Kisa, how are we gonna control the Culebras? They only listen to you." He asked her "Exactly, if I tell them to listen to you guys they'll listen." She replied. Ranger Gonzalez looked at Santanico "Then why am I here?" he asked her "You're the peacekeeper, you need to make sure that the people in this room get their rightful place in my enpire." She told Gonzalez. Scott looked around the room at everyone, he noticed Carlos grinning in the background. Carlos stepped forward "Mi Amore, where do I fit into this empire?" he asked Santanico "As much as I despise you, I feel you'd be an asset. If we all work together we can lead our brothers and sisters into prosperity, this does not mean freely attack. But it means leadership, guidance and provision for the Culebras." Santanico replied.

The group left the warehouse, they split up. Carlos, Tanner, and Scott left first, going their separate ways. Ranger Gonzalez looked at the Geckos "So what are you boys gonna do?" he asked them "I'm taking my place on the throne." Richie replied. Seth looked at his brother "Richie, what about me and Kate?" he asked Richie "You can be my co partner, like when we were collectors for the Lords." Richie replied. Kate looked in disgust "So what does that make me, like some kind of trophy girl?" she asked Richie and Seth. She stormed off before Seth could reply, he walked behind her trying to catch up "Wait, Kate!" he shouted. Kate stopped and looked at him "I thought we were done with this satanic shit!" she yelled at Seth "Look, we didn't plan all this. We happened to be in the middle, now I promise nothing will happen to you. I'll die protecting you." He told Kate. He grabbed her hips and she wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed. Richie looked at Ranger Gonzalez "So Peacekeeper, what are you gonna do?" he asked him "I'm gonna get a hotel, I'll stay as long as I need to to help see this through. You boys take care of yourselves." He replied walking to his ttruck

Seth, Richie, and Kate got a room at the El Coyote Motel, the same motel that danger Gonzalez was sleeping in. Seth and Kate were in their bed having passionate sex, while Richie was standing outside smoking a cigarette. A biker pulled into the parking lot of the motel and parked, he got off his bike and Richie walked up to him "Excuse me, that's a nice bike you got" the biker looked at him "Yeah what's it to you?" he replied. Richie threw down his cigarette "You look like you know how to fix them, mine's parked out back the damn brakes went out. Think you can lend a hand?" he asked the biker "I guess." He replied. The biker followed Richie to the back of the motel, when they reached the back Richie showed his fangs making the biker nervous "What the fu—" before he could finish his question Richie sunk his fangs into the biker's neck sucking out al of his blood. The biker hit the ground lifeless, Richie wiped his mouth and walked back out front.

The next morning the group met at the warehouse again to see Kisa, she was sitting in a chair behind the desk. She looked at everyone "So, do I have my team?" she asked the group. They all nodded "We're in." Richie told her. She smiled "Good, I can't do this alone. Richie, you and Seth can handle the cartel, Scott you and Tanner are recruiting, Carlito you are overseer of everything." She turned to Ranger Gonzalez "Peacekeeper, you make sure everything runs smoothly. Keep the peace between the new Lords." Ranger Gonzalez nodded. Everyone except Richard walked out of the office, he turned and looked at Kisa "So, does this mean we can be a thing again?" he asked her with a smile on his face. She stood up and walked toward him smiling, she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss. She stopped kissing and looked at him "Not a chance in Hell." She replied. She let go of Richie's head and he straightened his suit up, he turned around and walked out the door.


	7. Chapter 7: Tribute

Chapter 7: Tribute

The Gecko Brothers headed the cartel, they had over one hundred Culebras working for them, Seth was sitting at his desk keeping the books. He had all the names of who to collect from and what they owed, Richie made Seth, Kate, and himself a drink. Kate who was wearing a really short gold colored dress and gold heels was sitting cross legged on the couch. Richie handed her drink to her then handed Seth his, Richie grabbed his drink and took a sip. He looked at Seth "So, how's it looking today?" he asked Seth "Well, it looks like Walace owes us about $15,000, and Vega owes $40,000. We collect tomorrow." Seth replied. Richie looked at him as he took a drag off his cigarette, Kate stood up and walked over to Seth "You about done?" she asked him rubbing his shoulders "One mibute sweetheart." He replied. One of the goons walked in the room "Mr. Gecko, we got a problem." He told Richie. Seth and Richie stood up and walked out of the office, they walked over to see one of their men tied up "What the hell is this?" Seth asked "This pendejo tried to steal some green and lrave outta here." The man told Seth. He and Richie looked at each other, Seth pulled out his revolver which had a stake bullet in it, he puled the trigger and shot the Culebra in the heart. Upon being hit with the stake, the Culebra burned into ash. Seth looked at the pile of ashes then at his goon "Clean this up." He said walking toward his office.

Scott had just walked out of an alleyway in a small Mexican town, he had turned three small time criminals into Culebras, he turned around and looked at them "Go see The Gecko Brothers, they'll have some work for you." He told them handing them a piece of paper with an address written down, the men looked at the address then nodded. Carlos pulled up as the men walked away, he got out of his xar and walked over to Scott "What the hell are you doing?" he asked Scott angrily "I'm recruiting." Scott replied. Carlos grabbed Scott by the throat and lifted him up in the air "You fucking idiota, you send them to me. Not the Geckos, I'm starting my own cartel. I need men." He said letting Scott go. Scott fell on his feet coughing and gasping for air, Carlos turned around and walked back toward his car. He turned around and looked at Scott "We're going to start something big, bigger than the Lords." He turned back toward his cat and got in behind the wheel, he started the car and left Scott.

Seth and Kate were sleeping in their queen sized bed, Seth was tossing and turning. He was having a nightmare, he saw all of the Culebras slaughtered, he saw Santanico sacrificed by Carlos, then he saw Carlos turned into a powerful demon with horns and a tail, he saw hell fire rise up around Carlos. Seth woke up in a cold sweat, he looked over at Kate who was sleeping peacefully. He thought she looked like an angel, he leaned over and kissed her forehead. He stood up and walked out of the room, he saw Richie feeding and walked up to him. Richie turned around and looked at his brother "Can't sleep?" he asked Seth. Seth looked at Richie "Fucking nightmares." He replied. Seth walked to the bar and poured himself a glass of scotch, he downed the glass and poured another one. He drank half the bottle until he was buzzed, he then sat down ay his desk and looked at the books.

The next day Seth and Richie left the warehouse and drove to Rick Wallace, a local drug dealer who gets hos supply from the Culebras. They pulled up in front of his business a small time bar which was a front for his racket, the Geckos got out of the car and walked into the establishment. They approached the bar where Rick was bartending "You got our tribute?" Richie asked Rick. Rick nodded and reached under the bar, he pulled out an envelope and handed it to Richie. Richie put the envelope in his jacket pocket "Thank you, have a good day." He said politely and he and Seth turned around and walked out the door. They got in the car and drove further down the street, they stopped in front of Vega's Pawn Shop, this guy Sal Vega was a loan shark who pays the Culebras for protection and gunmen. The Geckos walked in the pawn shop and walked to the counter. Seth looked at Sal he was a fat bald guy in his 40's he looked at the brothers "What the fuck do you want?" he asked them "You owe us 40 grand asshole, you got it?" Seth asked Sal. Sal looked at Seth "Yeah, I got it right here." Sal reached under the counter and pulled put a 357. Magnum and aimed it at Richie, he shot Richie in the head knocking him to the floor. Seth pulled out his 44 and shot Sal in the hand knocking the gun out of his hand, Sal knelt down to pick up the gun but Seth was already behind the counter holding his revolver to Sal's head "Don't even think about it. Stand up." Seth told Sal. Sal stood up and to his surprise Richie was up too unharmed "What the fuck?" he asked Richie "I didn't know you were one of them, here." Sal said handing Seth an envelope under the counter. Seth took the envelope and walked out from behind the counter, he and Richie turned around and walked out the door.


	8. Chapter 8: Turned

Chapter 8: Turned

Richie pulled up to the warehouse where Kisa was at, he parked the car and got out. He walked inside the warehouse where dozens od Culebras were standing, they all stepped back and let Richie through. He walked upstairs and into the office, Kisa was sitting behind the desk in a chair, she looked at Richie "What do you want?" she asked him. Richie sat down at the chair across from her and looked at her "I come to ask for you back, we don't have any worry left in the world. Mavado is gone, we sent the Xibalbans back to Hell, we rule the Culebra race. Kisa, it only makes sense that we get back together." He told Kisa, she looked at Richie "You're no different from Carlos, you both are greedy and want power. You destroyed our relationship by taking Mavado's offer." She replied. Richie looked down then at Kisa "Things are different now, we're all in charge. Even you. We can make it work." He told Kisa. She smiled and looked at Richie "Sorry Richard, it cannot be." She told him. Richie nodded and stood up, he turned and walked out of the office.

Seth and Kate were sitting on the couch in Seth's office making out, he had his hand up her dress fingering her. Kate moaned and grabbed Seth's shoulder, she squeezed his shoulder as she moaned in pleasure. Richie walked in the office which started Seth and Kate, they broke apart and Kate straightened herself up "Don't you fucking knock?" Seth asked Richie annoyed "Sorry, they got these things called rooms." Richie replied walking to the bar. He fixed himself an old fashion and took a drink, he sighed and walked to his desk and sat at the chair. Seth looked at his brother "So I take it she didn't take you back." He said to Richie "No, she thinks I'm greedy and power hungry. She compared me to Carlito." Richie replied "Yeah, I can see that." Seth told Richie sitting back down next to Kate. Kate looked at Richie with sympathy in her eyes "She needs to figure things out Richie, I'm sure she'll take you back sooner or later." She told Richie. Richie smirked and took another drink.

Seth woke up in the middle of the night, he looked over to see Kate sleeping next to him. He got up out of bed and walked out into the warehouse, he heard a clanking noise on the other side of the warehouse. He ran back into his room and grabbed his gun, he made sure it was loaded and walked out into the warehouse. He crept over to where the noise was and he stopped at a shelf, he poked his head around the corner to spot two men stealing a pallet of cash that Seth had stored. He aimed his gun at the two men and come from around the corner, he shot the first guy in the head killing him and waking Kate and Richie up. The second guy shot at Seth but Seth ducked behind a crate, he looked up and shot the guy in the chest. The guy fell on his back holding his wound, Richie and Kate ran out into the warehouse "What the fuck is going on?" Richie asked. Seth turned around and looked at Richie "These assholes tried to rob us, I took care of it." Seth replied. As Seth was talking the man holding his chest pulled out his pistol and shot Seth in the back going through his lung and out of his chest.

Seth fell to the ground struggling to breathe, Kate cried out "No!" and ran to Seth. Richie shot the man in the head and walked over to Seth "Turn him Richie." Kate told Richie with tears in her eyes. Richie looked at his dying brother "Is that what you want Seth?" he asked Seth. He could only nod ay Richie's question, Richie popped out his fangs and sunk them into Seth's neck. He injected his venon into Seth, it took a minute but Seth turned. He stood up and watched aa his wounds healed, Kate was halpy to see this. She wrapped her arms around Seth's neck, Seth felt a thirst for blood, he had to restrain from biting his girlfriend. Richie looked at him with a smile "Welcome to the club brother." Richie turned around and walked away "Are you ok?" Kate asked Seth "No, I'm hungry. This is gonna suck." Seth replied. Kate looked down and back at Seth "We'll get you fed." She and Seth walked back to the room and went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Adjusting

Chapter 9: Adjusting

Seth woke up the next morning, Kate was sleeping in his arms. Seth kissed Kate on top of her head and gently got up from under her, he walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He looked at the fang marks on his neck where Richie had turned him, he touched the marks and winced in pain. Seth walked out of the bathroom and back into his bedroom, he got dressed as Kate was stirring from her slumber. She looked at Seth and smiled, she was glad he didn't die from his wounds the night before. "Good morning beautiful." He said with a smile. "Good morning sexy." She replied. She stood up out of the bed, her short white silk gown hung just below her private area. She walked over to Seth who gotten dressed, they embraced and kissed. Kate let go and stopped kissing, she walked to the window and opened the blinds. The sunlight started burning Seth who groaned in pain, Kate quickly closed the blinds and ran to Seth. "I'm sorry I forgot! Are you okay?" She asked in a concerned tone. "Yeah, I'll be fine babe." Seth replied. They walked out of the bedroom and through the living quarters of the warehouse, the Culebras that worked for the Gecko's were guarding the premises. Seth and Kate found Richie sitting at his desk and approached him, he was working on the books.

Seth sat at his desk, Kate sat on the couch and crossed her legs. Richie caught a quick glance at Kate's thighs in the short silk nightgown she wore. Seth caught Richie's quick glance at Kate and stared at him, Richie felt Seth's stare and looked at him. "What?" He asked Seth. "You looking at my girl asshole?" Seth asked in response. "Tell her to quit flaunting her goods and I might not stare." Richie replied. Seth got up and walked up to Richie, the other Gecko stood to his feet and stared Seth down. Seth punched Richie in the face with a right hook, Richie then tackled Seth to the ground. Richie started beating Seth's face in when Seth headbutted Richie, Seth stood up and grabbed Richie by his coat. Seth threw Richie against the wall with powerful force, Richie stood up and ran at Seth. Kate stepped between the brothers, she had never had anyone let alone brothers fight over her before, and she didn't like it. "Stop both of you! What the fuck!?" She shouted. The brothers stopped and looked at each other, they wiped the blood of their faces and stared at each other. "Go get your girl back and get fucking laid, and leave Kate alone!" Seth told Richie. Richie nodded and straightened his jacket, Seth and Kate locked eyes. Seth leaned in for a kiss when Kate scoffed in disgust, she ran out of the office and to the bedroom.

Kate locked the door and sat on the bed, she grabbed her phone and flipped through the pictures. She looked at the pictures of her family, her mom and dad, her brother Scott, she missed the good times she had before her mother died. She thought of the church service on Sundays, she thought of her mother's home cooked meals, she thought of school. Kate started crying looking at the pictures, she put her phone away and stood up. She slid off the short white silk night gown and grabbed her skin tight leather pants, she put them on and put on a black tank top, followed by her black leather jacket. Kate sighed and wiped her eyes, she unlocked the door and walked back out into the warehouse. One of the guards looked at her, a look of sympathy in his eyes. "Are you alright Miss Fuller?" He asked her. She nodded and looked at him, she smiled a fake smile. "Yes I'm fine." She replied. She walked through the warehouse and back into the office, Seth and Richie sat at their respective desks. "There, no skin is showing so there's no reason to act like idiots." Kate told the brothers. Richie stood up and walked out of the office, Seth followed him. "Where are you going?" He asked Richie. "I'm gonna go win back Kisa." Richie replied. He continued walking through the warehouse, he walked out the door and got into bis Charger. Seth walked to the bar and fixed a drink, he looked at Kate who was still upset. "Do you want anything?" He asked her. "Vodka straight, on the rocks." She replied. "Are you sure?" He asked her. "Yeah I want to get shitfaced." Kate replied. Seth put 3 ice cubes in a glass and poured the vodka in, he handed it to Kate who took a big gulp. The drink tasted like rubbing alcohol, it made Kate gag a little but she took another drink. Seth fixed him a whiskey on the rocks and sat next to Kate, they sat and drank their drinks. When they were finished Seth made them another, this kept going until they were drunk and horny. Seth and Kate had passionate sex on the couch in the office, when they were finished they passed out naked on the couch.


	10. Chapter 10: Another Chance

Chapter 10: Another Chance

Richie pulled up in front of the warehouse and parked, he took a deep breath and opened the door. He got out of the car and shut the door, he walked up to the warehouse entrance and was stopped by two Culebra guards at the door. "Lord Gecko, I'm here to see Kisa." Richie told them. They stepped aside and let Richie go in, he looked around the warehouse which was full of Culebras. The vampires were doing their daily cartel routine, moving boxes and guarding inventory. Richie walked upstairs and into Kisa's office. She sat behind her desk as if she was waiting, Richie looked at his ex who smiled at him. "I've been waiting for you Richard." She said seductively. "Take me back, I'm a mess without you." He told her. "I know, you've been restless with nightmares. You turned your brother last night, not out of hate or the sake of having another goon in your mob. You did it out of love, to save his life." She said before she stood up. She wore a red tank, black skin tight leather pants, and knee high heeled boots, she walked over to Richie and smiled. "That's admirable, maybe you have some humanity left in you." She said kissing Richie on the lips. Richie kissed back and they made out passionately, he picked her up and put her on the desk. They continued making out as Richie started stripping, they broke free and Kisa took off her shirt.

They stripped naked and Richie penetrated her, they made out hot and heavy as he thrust into her. Kisa moaned in pleasure, she revealed her fangs and bit into Richie's neck like she used to during sex. Richie returned the favor, they continued their passionate love making session. Richie and Kisa came simultaneously, they made out for a few more minutes before getting dressed. When they got dressed Richie looked at his love, she smiled and looked back at him. "You got something you wanna ask me?" She asked him. "Move in with me, increase our numbers. Me, you, Seth, Kate, we can make it work." He replied. "One big happy family." She said with a laugh. "I'll think about it." She told him. Richie nodded and walked over to her, they kissed again and he looked her in the eyes. "I gotta run." He simply said before turning around. Richie walked out the door and downstairs, he passed by the Culebras who seemed to stare him down in envy. Richie continued walking until he reached the exit. Upon walking out the door he had a vision, he saw three of the Lords going rogue. Carlos, Tanner, and Scott. Richie collapsed on the floor, Kisa saw him fall from the office window.

Richie woke up on the couch in Kisa's office, she was sitting at his side waiting. Richie looked around to see where he was, he saw his girlfriend sitting there. "There's gonna be trouble, three of us aren't going to keep order." Richie told her. "What did you see?" She asked him. "I saw a civil war among us, several of our people are going to die, an army of Culebras lead by Carlps, Tanner, and Scott, fighting with another army of Culebras lead by you, me, and Seth. We gotta stop it." Richie replied. Kisa was not surprised by hos words, she knew of Carlito's treacherous nature. "When?" She askes him. "I don't know, but soon." He replied. Richie sat up and put on his glasses, Kisa stood up and walked away letting Richie stand to his feet. "Where is Carlos?" He asked her. "He's at The Twister, he reopened it." She replied. Richie grabbed her by the hand and started walking out the door, she followed him down the stairs. "Where are we going?" She asked him. "To get Seth, I got an idea." He replied. They walked out of the warehouse and got into Richie's car, Richie started it up and left the warehouse.

Kisa and Richie drove down the dirt road, she looked at Richie who was focused. "You really want to stop the war?" She asked him. "Yes, it'll be bad for our people if they kill each other." Richie replied. Kisa smiled at his reply, the thought that he cared about their race showed character for Richie. He pulled up in front of his warehouse and parked, he and Kisa got out of the car and walked inside. They made their way to Richie's office where Seth and Kate were passed out in naked bliss, Richie walked over to Seth and shook him until he woke up. "Get up Seth, wake her up too. We got a problem." Richie told Seth. Seth wpke Kate up, she felt hungover and sick. "What?" She asked Seth. "Wake up sweetheart, something's wrong." Seth replied. He and Kate got dressed while Richie and Kisa looked away, when they were dressed the two looked at Seth and Kate. "Carlos is stirring up some shit, he and Sex Machine are convincing Scott to go rogue. I think he's going to try to rule the race." Richie told them. "That's all well and good but what does that have to do with is?" Seth asked in response. "You were turned last night, being that you are Richie's brother that made you a lord as well. The three rogues are going to wage war against mine, and your armies." Kisa replied. Seth sighed and looked at them, he looked at Kate who was concerned with Kisa's words. "We have to stop them." Kate told Seth. Seth looked at Richie and Kisa, he nodded in response. "How do we stop them?" He asked Richie. "Don't worry Seth, I'm cooking up a plan. Part one of my plan is to find Scott, he's young and impressionable. We can convince him to join our cause, that'll stop one rogue. Tanner will be a different story, he's driven by lust and his lust will make him easy to temp." Richie replied. Setg walked to the bar and made a drink, Kate motioned for him to make her one too.


	11. Chapter 11: Fanglorious Reunion

Chapter 11: Fanglorious Reunion

Scott didn't run a cartel like the Gecko brothers, or a fight club like Kisa, he reunited his band Fanglorious. Formerly a Christian rock band they changed their style to heavy metal, the Culebras that worked for him became his roadies, he turned people that he deemed useful; Sound techs, stage crews, and his manager. They all listened to Scott's command, he ruled with an iron fist. They were on tour through the southern United States, their show tonight was in El Paso, Texas. Scott was backstage with his band, they were making out hot and heavy with groupies. One in particular, a beautiful red head named Karen, was making out with Scott. "You're so sexy." She told him. Scott smiled and kissed her neck, he found her vein and fought the urge to bite her. "You too." He replied. "I can just eat you up." He told her. He started sucking on her neck, his fangs hinged down and were exposed. Scott grabbed Karen by her hair and sunk his teeth into her neck, he sucked out just enough blood to satisfy his hunger, he then gave her his venom. Karen felt a sudden pain run through her body, like she was being tortured. She screamed in agony, the pain went away and her eyes turned into that of a reptile. She quickly turned back into her human form making her eyes normal, she continued making out with Scott. The door opened and the stage manager walked in, the band stopped and looked at him. "Five minutes guys." He told the band. He walked backwards out the door and shut it as he exited.

Scott and his band tore up the stage, their hardcore metal music blasted throughout the arena. The fans cheered, and the fangirls were flashing the band. Scott was singing into the microphone, he finished the chorus and his guitar player did a solo. Scott stage dived into the crowd, they passed him through the arena. Scott moved through the crowd in a circular motion and back around to the stage, he grabbed the mic and started singing again. The band finished the song and walked backstage, Carlos was waiting for Scott. "Great job homey, you're band did great. For a bunch of pinche kids." Carlos said sarcastically. "What the fuck do you want?" He asked Carlos. "Oh me, I want a trillion dollars, a mansion in Mexico, a beautiful woman. Let's not talk about what I want, let's talk about what you want." Carlos replied. "I have all I want." Scott told him. "Oh do you cabron? I think you want more, I see your potential Scott. Me and you, we can rule the whole Culebra race." Carlos replied. "Why did you come here?" Scott asked him. "I came to recruit you, mine and your branch of the Culebras, we can take over the race." Carlos replied. "No thanks, I've been in enough of your bullshit." Scott told Carlo before walking past him.

Seth, Richie, Kisa, and Kate pulled up in front of the arena in Richie's Charger, Seth who sat in the front passenger seat looked at his brother. "Is this it?" He asked him. "Yep, Scott's in there. Probably getting it on with some groupie." Richie replied. The four got out of the car and walked up to the entrance, the security stopped them at the door. "Whoa, do you people got tickets?" He asked them. "Yes I have mine right here." Seth replied drawing his pistol. He aimed his gun at the security guard's head and cocked it, the guard trembled in fear. "Now unless you want to get a front row ticket to the what your brains look like tour, you'll step aside and let us through." Seth told the guard. The guard nodded and let the four pass, they walked in and found their way to the arena hall wherete the concert was taking place. Kate spotted Fanglorious finishing their final song and heading backstage, she and the rest of thr group made their way toward the stage. As they rushed onto the stage and headed backstage they were stopped by security, the guard who was tall, built, and bald looked at Kate. "Sorry people can't come back here." He told them. Kisa, Richie, and Seth showed the guard their Culebra form he in turn did as well. Scott approached the security guard, he looked at the group and at him. "It's ok, these are me friends. Let them through." Scott told the security guard. "Yes my Lord." The security guard replied. He stepped aside and the group walked backstage, Carlos waited with a smile. "Ahh the band's back together I see, what happened? You decide to have an orgy?" Carlos asked. "Shut the fuck up Carlito, we know what you're planning." Kisa replied. "I see, that egghead Gecko had a vision. War is coming and you can't stop it, Sex Machine is already on my side." Carlos told the group before turning around. As he walked away, he turned back to Scott. "I'll be seeing you again." He told Scott menacingly. He turned back around and walked away, Scott looked at the group in confusion.


End file.
